


Job Descriptions

by ToTillAGarden



Series: Lucretia Week [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Lucretia Week - Freeform, dialogue-heavy, i wrote this in like. half an hour give me a medal, im shocked at myself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTillAGarden/pseuds/ToTillAGarden
Summary: Lucretia's been dreaming up her organization for months now - but when she visits the Miller labs one day, Lucas offers a question about it she hadn't thought of answering just yet.





	Job Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the next thing I was thinking of publishing, but here it is? It's Lucretia week, so I thought I'd celebrate/be inspired by all the work I've seen with a day one fic - it's late, I know, but better late than never.
> 
> It would be something bigger and better, but I actually moved into college today? So I'm kind of glad this is up at all. But while orientation goes on for the rest of the week, I promise I'll try to improve in quality.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and see you on the flip side!

“So… What’s your title?” Lucas was much younger then, but still always thought a step ahead.   
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re founding this whole organization… But what are you calling yourself? Like. Mom’s the CEO of Miller Labs, so what are you to Lucretia’s Fancy Relic Collecting Team?”  
She sighed. “It’s called the Bureau of Balance.”   
“I still hate how you’re literally calling your formal organization Bob, but whatever.”  
“Also, it’s technically a non-profit. So I wouldn’t be CEO.”  
“I was using that as an example. But really, answer the question - ooh, what about President? President Lucretia of Bob Enterprises.“  
“No.”  
“Why not???? I’m _so_ going to change that to be my title when I grow up.”  
“You know you’re not going to do that, right?”  
“Watch me. But also, why not?”  
“Because I’d rather not inflate my ego to that extent.”  
“Okay, so… How about Commander in Chief? Squad Leader? Admiral?”  
“This isn’t an army, Lucas.”  
“You’re capturing relics and shit; sounds a lot like it.”  
“But you have a ship and everything!!! You could be the captain-“  
“Lucas, _no._ ”  
“Okay, okay! Jeez, why so angry all of a sudden?”  
She paused - _had her tone disguised her flinch?_ \- and let herself regain her composure before Lucas spoke.  
“Okay, don’t tell me then.” He took a moment to read her expression before trying again. “What about Lady Lucretia?”  
“I’m not a king’s noble.”  
“You could call yourself Boss too-“  
“No.”  
“That was a good one though!”  
“It really wasn’t -“  
“So what even is your job, then?”  
“I delegate tasks, distribute funds, fix our priorities - to put it your way, I make sure everyone else does their jobs.”  
“That’s not really a job though.”  
She thought about it for a moment. “It’s kind of like in a play - there are the actors, and the set designers, and the writers, but then there are always producers and stage managers to run the whole thing.”  
“Or in a film.” Lucas supplied the more modern alternative. “Like a director.”  
“Exactly.”  
“So what about Director Lucretia?”  
“You’re getting warmer… Take my name out of it.”  
“Madame Director?”  
She smiled - one of her more wily ones - and wrote that down in her journal.  
“Fuck, Lucretia, that’s obnoxious as hell. I _love_ it.”  
“Language. But you’re right, it has a nice ring to it.”

“Also, Lucas? You called me Lucretia - but it’s Madame Director now.” She gave him a sterner look - one of mock-seriousness.  
He laughed, and then saluted her. “Got it, Director Bob.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the bit of Davenport angst I stuck in there? Did you?
> 
> (Can't write a fic without it, am I right?)
> 
> Anyway, I like writing kids, and I see Lucas as a guy in his mid/early-twenties? So pre-Bureau Lucas would be a teen, and teens are kids, so I wrote kid Lucas.
> 
> See you tomorrow, hopefully? But let me know what you thought - I thrive on feedback, as does every writer!


End file.
